Moments: Crimson
by Eternal Queen
Summary: A series of 100-word moments of an SS/HG romance. Nothing steamy, but very in character. **COMPLETE** Info about sequel inside.
1. Moment 1

Moment 1: Dungeons  
  
"Professor Snape?" Hermione opened the dungeon door.  
  
"Miss Granger." Snape didn't turn.  
  
"I need help."  
  
He turned now, sneering. "Is that so? Why not ask your precious Potter?"  
  
"B- Because-"  
  
"Because you want to maintain your bucktoothed know-it-all reputation and parade your superior knowledge before me? You are destined to be disappointed. Now, get out. And 10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing a teacher."  
  
Her brown eyes filled. She ran.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Life was not worth living. Not like this. 


	2. Moment 2

Moment 2: Oval Office  
  
Severus Snape stormed up the stairs toward Dumbledore's office, his cloak swirling behind him. The Headmaster received him. "Sit down. Wouldn't you have a lemon drop?"  
  
"No. I have found a way to kill Voldemort. We give him the Soul Cleansing Potion. I will need help to make it, but I will manage."  
  
"The one who gives it to him will be given all his darkness. Surely they will be corrupted."  
  
"Yes, they will have the power to take Voldemort's place."  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Me. I will kill myself." 


	3. Moment 3

Moment 3: Help  
  
"Professor?" Hermione stood at Snape's desk as her classmates streamed out. "You wanted to speak to me?"  
  
"Yes." He rubbed his nose. "Miss Granger. I need help."  
  
"Is that so? Why not ask-" She stopped. She had wanted to repeat her words, but who was she to say would help him?  
  
"Exactly, Miss Granger." He seemed resigned. "That is my problem. There is a potion I must brew. I need an extra pair of hands and an extra brain."  
  
"Sir, I would be honored."  
  
He nodded. She's happy, he thought. Damn her. 


	4. Moment 4

Moment 4: Business Not Pleasure  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Miss Granger, what is it?"  
  
"Could you hand me the lacewings?"  
  
"The lacewings? But we don't need them."  
  
"They will help." Eagerly she explained her idea to him. First he nodded, and finally, he smiled.  
  
"Yes, indeed, they may even be imperative." He gave her the jar, and touched her hand by mistake. A jolt went through them both.  
  
Their eyes locked for a second as the newfound respect flickered in his eyes.  
  
"Well done, Miss Granger. Well done." 


	5. Moment 5

Moment 5: Leisure  
  
"Professor."  
  
"Who is it?" Students didn't bother him at 8:00 at night.  
  
"It's Hermione."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Come in. This isn't a work night. Why are you here?"  
  
"Sir, I- I was just wondering- well, last night you quoted Tennyson-"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to know whether you might have a- a book of his work or something of the sort. Madame Pince doesn't stock Muggle fiction, and I am feeling rather lost without my copy."  
  
"Indeed, I do, Miss Granger. You may borrow it if you wish. I had no idea you enjoyed poetry." 


	6. Moment 6

Moment 6: Summoning  
  
"Professor, what's wrong?" When Hermione walked in, she was confronted with the sight of Snape bent over desk, clutching his left forearm, his teeth gritted and his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
He turned to look at her. "Girl, go for Dumbledore. I've been summoned." She hesitated, worried. "NOW!"  
  
She scurried away.  
  
Five startling minutes later, Severus Snape, masked and attired in blood- red robes was stalking across Hogwarts grounds. As soon as he reached the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest, he turned on his heel in a swish of crimson and Apparated. 


	7. Moment 7

Moment 7: Return  
  
Hermione was there when he stumbled back through the door. He was covered with blood, mud, leaves. He didn't see her as shut the door clumsily behind him, his hands shaking. He sank to the floor, and wept.  
  
She left her dark corner and slipped toward him. "Professor? Are you all right?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, tears leaving clean paths down his filthy face. "I killed her." His voice was broken. "I raped her and killed her. And I enjoyed it."  
  
She stood frozen, horror stricken.  
  
"Go," he said, looking away. "And never return."  
  
She ran. 


	8. Moment 8

Moment 8: Her Regrets  
  
Hermione was sobbing into her pillow. The look in his eyes when he had told her to leave had been chilling at the time. Now she knew what it was- it had been hope. Hope that she would give him charity and stay with him when he was in need.  
  
And she had gone. Like a coward, she had gone.  
  
The tearstain spread like blood on the red silk of the pillowcase. 


	9. Moment 9

Moment 9: His Regrets  
  
Severus was sitting tensely on his plush armchair. What had possessed him to chase her away? Now he had lost all his comforts.  
  
Even without her company he had rested, assured of an impending death.  
  
Now, the potion would not be completed, and there would be no chance of that.  
  
And it was all his fault.  
  
With a yell, he took up the nearest vial and threw it against the wall.  
  
The red potion dripped sickeningly onto the shards of glass on the cold stone floor. 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Well, first thing is- Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me!!!!!!!! It's all hers ::points to JKR and cries::.  
  
Well, hello everyone. I know that I haven't given anyone any feedback on their reviews, so I'll do that now.  
  
Saerelle- Thanks. I try.  
  
Animegirl-mika- Thanks. That is my object, and I'm really glad that you actually noticed. :)  
  
Shinning Venus- Thanks. I will continue, if only for you. :)  
  
Green Sea Turtle- Well, I hope the other chapters are showing up!  
  
Jfqzx- Thanks!  
  
Berry- ::bows:: Thanks.  
  
DragonFly- Well, thanks for the suggestion, but a moment is just that- a moment. If I could make moments longer, my life would be a lot less stressed out.  
  
Can'tremember- well, yes, I've borrowed most of my plot from other fics I've read. My goal is to convey a sense that explanation is not necessary- that you can get an understanding of characters by just looking at a sampling of their behavior.  
  
Carol- Thanks!  
  
Amethyst- I will, thanks.  
  
Rocky Vladimir- I love your ideas. My idea is just that- that no plot is really necessary to make a plot. Yes, I know that makes no sense.  
  
Thanks everyone!  
  
I just wanted to explain myself. The reason I'm writing these wholly unoriginal 'moments' is because I have a strange idea that a plot is not necessary to make a good story. The moments hang in time, and the reader (and the writer) knows nothing about what happens outside of those moments. I just want people to see one particular aspect of a person, not ever aspect. It definitely simplifies things, especially in Snape's case. 


	11. Moment 10

Moment 10: Revival  
  
Severus Snape was sitting in his office grading papers that he wasn't reading. He was thinking of the last Wednesday, when he had been working on the potion and awaiting Miss Granger's arrival. I was sitting here, he thought, checking his watch. Then she knocked. Exactly 5 seconds from now it will be exactly one week from then. Two.one.  
  
A loud knock drowned his thoughts. "Come in!" he called, suddenly feeling very tired. Looking slowly up from his work, he started. Standing before him was Miss Granger.  
  
"Hello," she said, shyly. "Are you ready to work?" 


	12. Moment 11

Moment 11: Inappropriate  
  
Slipping into the dungeons, Hermione closed the door behind her and shook snow off her robes. "Sorry I'm late, Professor," she explained briefly. "I was outside."  
  
"Ah." His black eyes glittered. "Try not to get the snow on my carpet. Happy Christmas." He glided toward her and thrust a parcel into her hand.  
  
She tore at the wrapping eagerly to reveal a new edition of Geber's 'Ars Alchemica'. "Oh! Thank you so much."  
  
"His eyes showed his amusement. "You use my copy more than I do, so I thought you might find good use for it." He was cut off by a strange sensation. She was hugging him. 


	13. Moment 12

Moment 12: The Potion  
  
Late in the night, Snape and his student helper were working over a bubbling cauldron, sweating and irritable.  
  
"Professor, no, that's the last ingredient. It's probably supposed to be green!"  
  
"Miss Granger, I think-" But he stopped. The potion had turned the tell- tale oily black. Snape turned away to hide his tears.  
  
"Professor-" Her voice was cracking. "I think- I think that we- you- did it!"  
  
"You are dismissed, Miss Granger." His voice was unsteady, but it was clear she wasn't wanted.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Please go."  
  
As she slipped out the room, Snape's wrenching sobs were left to proclaim their achievement. 


	14. Moment 13

Moment 13: Thoughts  
  
Severus Snape was slumped against the cold stone wall, trying to think what his life had come to. He had created the potion that would destroy Voldemort at the cost of one life. His own.  
  
Now, he was feeling like it was worth living, even if Voldemort remained in power.  
  
Why? Why now?  
  
He knew the answer, even though he didn't want to. It was her, with her hugs and kindness and sincere admiration.  
  
Curling up into a fetal position on the floor, Snape did what he did best. He cried. 


	15. Moment 14

Moment 14: Death  
  
Voldemort was dead. So was Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hermione was the first to see the body, because she had helped with the potion. It was an unexpected privilege.  
  
He looked like he was sleeping. Happy. Young. Handsome.  
  
"Love is a bond," she whispered to herself. "Thank you for releasing me."  
  
Placing a rose petal on his forehead, she turned. Her eyes were hard and the mahogany of her eyes had begun to take on a reddish color.  
  
"I loved once. Now I live."  
  
Her crimson robes billowed as she swept away. 


	16. Last Moment

Moment 15: The Author's Chronicles  
  
Well, hello everyone. I wanted to thank everyone for reading this. It has been a unique adventure that I have enjoyed. I know that those who were expecting a happy ending were disappointed, and I'm sorry. I have a sequel planned, but I won't post it if people don't want it. Please let me know about the sequel and any expectations you might have for it. It will not be a romance, but instead will follow Hermione, using the same style of 100 word vignettes for chapters. Please review and share your ideas.  
  
Eternal Queen 


End file.
